Battle Paramour
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Its been 4 years since Shizuka fell for Naruto. Now, after four years of perfecting herself, Shizuka has headed to Konoha to win her man. What will she do when she finds out hes with Sakura? Will she win Naruto or be forced to accept it? Shizuka/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

SHIZUKA'S DIARY

Even when he told me he loved someone else it didn't stop me from thinking about him every day and every night, with still a candle burning in my heart.

I know what it is like to love someone deeply, madly, truly (as the song goes), I know what it is like to love someone so much that it feels like you'd die without them but for some reason I didn't believe Naruto had fallen that far for such a girl. Sakura, what was so special about her? She was nothing special about her, she showed no love for Naruto, and a very low value of friendship for the blonde boy.

I could tell from his big, sparkling blue eyes that this 'love' he spoke about wasn't love, let alone true love, but lust, amity and a childish crush. He didn't know what he was talking about. But, then again, do I, myself, even know what I'm talking about at this very minute?  
I didn't know him that well, but yet I felt something for him very deep. He reminded me, in a way, of the love I once had and lost, so I guess all those unused, lonely feelings that had been floating around the memory of my old flame all glued them to him, as if desperation had taken over; the desperation to be loved again. Apparently, but heart, head and survival instincts believed Naruto was perfect to fill the mental hole in me.

It has been four years now, and nothing has changed. Surely four years of not speaking to him should be enough for me to forget the blaze I hold for him? But I guess just a lack of speech wasn't enough. I saw him. I saw him in battle, I caught a glimpse of him when I was looking out into his village secretly. He was pretty far away, just an ant, just a speck, but I knew it was him, my heart knew it was him, there was no question. It was Naruto. And that, just the mere, far away sight of him, was enough for me to keep loving him all this time.

Pathetic.

Maybe it was just a crush, but I had no other love interest so my heart had pinned itself firm to him. But I knew he wasn't interested. So I built myself into the ultimate woman. Fashion, body, mind, it all, I transformed it all. Now I can stand in front of that blonde god as a confident, beautiful woman who would have him on his knees pleading for my touch, my voice, my eye contact.

Fashion. Tighter clothes, that told so much but hid a lot, give me the mysterious look. A tiny bit of cleavage as to grab the boys' attention, but not so much that I look like a 'toy'; just enough for them to notice me and then question me. I have a lot of leg on show though, but boys like a girl's long, slender legs. If my boobs don't grab Naruto's eyes then the legs will. I now where tight, black leggings, with a midnight blue skirt with slits up the side so I can move freely in battle. It all leaves mystery but reads sexy all over... I still wear the same tops I've worn for years, only I turned the front neck lines into a love heart shape.

Body. I've built myself a body that is feminine but strong all at once. My body is nicely toned and tough when squeezed, but with a curvaceous shape. I built myself so I can project myself, to show everyone that I am a confident girl, but at the same time a girl who doesn't need a boy standing in front of her for protection. I will never be that type of girl, not even if my life depended on it! I've taken good care in my appearance, making sure my skin is soft and smooth and luscious. It's just a little thing, but it makes a wonderful difference.

Mind. I've built up my confidence, though I have to admit that I am still kind of quiet, But I do officially walk round in the 'I don't care what anyone thinks' mode. I never give up on anything, even when too, even when it's most likely that'll die if I don't give up, and I see loosing as just another lesson, not a fail in anyway or form.

I am the ultimate woman!  
At least I hope I am… Every man has a different taste in girls right? But I'm sure about 99% of the guys in this world would be attracted to me, like I said, I'm the ultimate woman! I guess I just have to hope Naruto isn't that 1% that won't like me. But if he is, I'll find a way to change that! There is always a way!

It's been four official years in the making of me, and now I feel I am ready to show off my finished creation to the reason of its making.

I'm traveling to Konoha to find Naruto and win him. Actually, would it better for him to win me?  
Maybe I should go in there, flaunt my stuff, grab the blonde's attention, you know, flirt a bit, and then when I'm sure he's interested I can play a little hard to get so he won't take me for granted. I'm sure he wouldn't do that, but you can never be sure.

I've been daydreaming this day for so long, and now it hardly feels real. I had been traveling the usual ninja way, but now I'm just walking. Not running or jumping etc etc etc…. Just walking, just drifting along in a daydream. I've memories this journey to make sure I never get lost of anything. I can't too far now, I'm sure I'm pretty close to my destination, but in a way I'm trying to think of it as far away.

I'm scared  
I'm worried  
I'm nervous

But that is all normal, right? In a way I'd love to turn back and get rid of this sickening feeling in my stomach and the pounding head ache in my head, but like I stead earlier- I never give back and I never turn back! I am a winner and I shall win my prize and nothing will stop me!

NARUTO'S DIARY

….

Tired.

If I do more day of training I swear I'll die.  
Of course, there is a good reason or this training! If want to become Hokage then I've got be strong and tough and I can only be that if I train!  
Well, what I mean is that I already am, but a little bit more strength and toughness could be the difference in me coming or not coming Hokage…

I need this! I want to follow in my father's footsteps- not including the dying part…  
Er, I mean I'm gunna stay around longer then he did, since he kind of died to save me. Not saying I wouldn't sacrifice myself for someone I loved, or in his case, child, but I don't want to die… And I don't have a kid since I'm only 19… You get the point, anyway-

I stumbled into my house and collapsed on the sofa, letting out a low groan as the pain in my back zaps as I hit the cushions. I'm in so much pain it's ridiculous. I've pulled muscles in my legs, arms, and I think in my stomach- I don't know, I'm not a doctor, I'm a ninja!- and it feels like every bone in my body is wearing away very, very slowly. Even my jaw hurts from having Sai punch in the face more times than I can remember!

"Never let your guard down!" he keeps laughing at me as I lie on the ground, blood dribbling out my nose and mouth "You have as much guard as the length of your penis… You're a girl right?"

I did swing punches back to defend my dignity, but he blocked them most of the time. Dickhead… I preferred it when he used to hit on me, declaring he was just trying to be a good friend, instead of him making jokes about my manhood.  
I tried to bring back my dignity by yelling at him-  
"I'm a girl, eh? Go ask Sakura! She knows I am defiantly not a girl!"

Well, it made him loose his guard, but I guess I lost my too since Sakura, who had been observing the fight, pounced on me, sending me back to the floor and began beating me in the face.

"Don't!" punch  
"Flaunt!" punch  
"This!" smack  
"Re!" jab  
"-Lation!" punch  
"-Ship!" smack  
"You!" punch  
"Bastard!" PUNCH

Lesson learnt: don't show off any sexual relationship you have with a girl when you have agreed to lie low on it, even if your dignity is on the line.

Well, Sai knows about me and Sakura now, but that's it. We just have to hope Sai won't blab to the whole village. I made a note of it that I should really apologise to Sakura on the way home.

"You should sleep more" she told me as we strolled to our 'dwellings' as I like to call them "It will help your body to repair itself"

"I'll try, but I think what I need is a day off" I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, think of this way, you only have tomorrow left and then you have a day of rest!" She smiled

"Yeah I guess" I sighed "All this training is killing me, I swear!"

Sakura shook her head tiredly.

The smiled I had been holding on my face fell. I bit my lip before speaking nervously.

"Listen" I began with an apologetic voice "I'm really sorry about earlier…"

Sakura sighed heavily, annoyed look on her face "I wish you could keep your big mouth shut for one bloody moment" she hissed through gritted teeth, her eyes on the gravel we walked on. "But I guess I'm glad you're sorry…" she gave me a small, 'I-really-shouldn't-put-up-with-you' smile.

"I really am sorry, I-"

"Stop apologising, it's really annoying" she groaned rolling her eyes, picking up speed with irritation.

I gritted my teeth and turned my hands in to tight, angry fists "HEY! AT LEAST I'M SORRY!" I yelled angrily, freezing on the spot.

"You shouldn't have to BE SORRY!" She roared, whizzing round to face me "You shouldn't have done it in the first place-"

I guess apologising isn't always enough for her. I ended up using the last of my energy when she pulled me into her house. I love doing that kind of stuff… you know the kind of stuff… But I was so tired I actually tried to talk my way out of it.

It didn't work.

I guess it doesn't matter since we did it and she then told me to head of home to get sleep. Well, she ordered me to leave, she wasn't clear about reasons... It didn't matter, I was happy to go! I struggled home tiredly, and fell on my sofa just as sleep was about to take me out.

I have to put up with a lot of things when it comes to Sakura.

But I guess that's love isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

SHIZUKA

I was in the village.

I was actually in Konoha.

But now I have a problem… Where the hell does he live? GAH! I'll just have to ask around…

My eyes search the streets. How would be the right person to ask? Probably someone who must be around his age. My eyes scanned round for some of that category. No… No, everyone in sight seemed to be at least 30. I sigh and decide to just stroll round until I had some good luck. You never know, I might actually just bump right into him!

The village looks quite cosy, but not very busy at this hour of 9 in the morning. It's kind of nice, and in a way it makes everything easier. If Naruto is around, then I'll be able to spot him easily. As I walk through the bare streets, it isn't Naruto I find at all, but a girl I recognised. I couldn't remember her name but I was sure I'd seen her speak easy with him once or twice.

She had shiny black hair running past her shoulders and cut with a choppy fringe, close to her eyes, and pasty white skin. I guess she had a lot of similarities to me in appearance, but she didn't hold herself like I did, and instead 'fright' was written all over her. It was so obvious, it was as if that word had been carved into her snowy skin. The corners of her lips were naturally turned down into a frown, her eyes looking down too, and her walk was limp and fragile-like.

"Excuse me-" I began, jumping in front of it, causing her to gasp and stumble backwards but remaining on her feet. Barely… "But I'm looking Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know his where abouts?" I pushed all my confidence into my voice, standing tall and strong, staring the girl straight in the eyes.

The girl blinked before stuttering out the reply "Y-yes… H-he's a friend… Uuuh… You go down there and then-"

"Why don't you just lead the way for me? I think it would be easier" I interrupted her as she raised an arm to point to where I was supposed to go.

"Actually, I'm busy, I-"

"Please. I promise to never bother you again" I said apologetically "I'm not from here so I'm kind of scared of getting lost"

This was rubbish of course. I wasn't afraid of getting lost at all! I just didn't want to deal with the annoyance or being lost! But if a lie will get my way, well then!  
The girl nodded and motioned me to follow her. I gave her my thanks and walked quickly behind her.

"I'm sure I've seen you before" I spoke with lack of interest "What's your name?"

"Hinata" she squeaked, before clearing her throat "What's yours?" she asked in a more sure of voice.

"Shizuka"

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?"

"Kind of " I said hesitantly.

Hinata only replied with a merely 'oh' before turning sharply round a corner.

"It's just up here" she uttered, picking up speed a little.

I quickened my own pace as to not get left behind. The raven haired girl led me an untidy looking building, but with two surprisingly very well kept flowerbeds outside, with little tidy flower trays in the window sills. From amazing flowers like birds of paradise to a few marigolds, there was quite a range in the beds, but they all mixed together well, creating a beautiful sight. Their scented beauty actually made up for the untidy house, with smeared, stained windows in ledges with peeling paints. The brass knocked on the door was so rusted, that the gargoyle that had once decorated it had had it's face warn away with age.

Hinata knocked quickly on the door, making a tuneful ratta-tat-tat sound. We waited. Nothing. I leaned over Hinata to the door and knocked myself in a harder tone.

"I'm coming! Geez" yelled an irritated voice from the other side of the door.

It had changed, but I recognised it. It was deeper than the last time I heard it, but with the same speech patterns and accent. There was crash, and the sound of stomping feet.

"Ahh, shit…" groaned the same voice, followed by another large bang of something heavy hitting a wooden floor "Hell!"

There was so scuffling, then the sounding of a lock being jiggled, before the door finally opened, revealing a tired young man with crazy layered blonde hair, almost reaching his shoulders and a slanting fringe*. He had medium sized blue eyes that fit his face perfectly, but shadowed with the glow of fatigue. His face was tanned with a slight rose to his cheeks. The boyish looking man wore orange pyjamas, with the top 4 buttons of his night shirt undone, revealing a toned body. He closed his eyes, and began rubbing his left eye with his fists.

"Hi…" he groaned tiredly, smiling weakly.

"G-good" Hinata stuttered before clearing her throat again "Good morning Naruto. Umm… This girl was search for you"

Naruto stopped rubbing his eyes and opened them wide "Eh?" he squinted his eyes and looked past the raven haired girl and at me. They stayed small for long time, looking me up and down. The blonde boy pouted his lips in a thoughtful manner. His face relaxed and the meditative pouted stretched into a warm smile.

"Shizuka!" he cheered, pushing past Hinata and pulling me into a hug "I remember you"

I smiled widely as butterflies went crazy in my stomach. I embraced him back and giggled.

"I hoped you would" I sigh in a soothing tone.

"I never get a face!" he announced cheerily.

I looked over at Hina- no, it was Hinata, Hinata and saw her looking us rather quizzically, watching very closely. She began to frown before clearing her throat for a third time, this time rude and loudly, grabbing my boy's attention. He let go over me slowly and turned to her.

"I'll see you later, Naru. At training maybe?" she spoke rather hopefully.

"Yeah. Maybe.. I-I don't really know where my team will be training today" Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "But we'll have to go to the cinema or something soon, okay?" he beamed at her, giving her the-good-guy pose, thumbs up and all with a cheesy grin.

Hinata nodded, muttered a goodbye, and ran off away from us. Naruto turn back to me with a thoughtful expression.

"No offence, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just hadn't you for a while… And I hadn't been to this village in so long so I thought I might drop by" I smiled happily at him.

"Oh… Err" Naruto began to scratch the back of his neck again "Where are you staying?"

"Er…"I pretended to look worried "Hell, I don't think I thought this all through… " I lied

"Well, you can stay with me, but I warn you- but home isn't any 5 star hotel. Not even a 1 star!" he laughed awkwardly.

"That'll be fine! Thank you so much" I thanked him, getting close to him, my palms pressed to his chest to gain connection with him "I'm so sorry for making you have to put yourself out"

"It's okay. I'm just happy to help" he beamed, only for it to fall again "But I'll be out training from 11-6 or 7 tonight! It might even be as late as 10 depending on what happens, so you'd be all on your own for a while, I'm afraid" he gave me a sad look.

I gave him a reassuring look "I don't mind. In fact, why don't you let me make you dinner tonight to thank you for everything? And to apologise for randomly turning up at your door at 9 in the morning!" I laughed half-heartedly, slowly removing my hands from his chest, amazed at how long I had had them there without annoying him

"You can if you want, but you don't have to put yourself out" he half smiled with hands on his hips, looking at me fondly.

"Oh please. I must! I'd feel terrible!"

"Well… I guess I could quickly dash to the supermarket and grab some stuff before I head to training because I don't have much in the cupboards" he rubbed his neck again.

"If you just tell me where the supermarket is, I could do it for you!" I offered.

"If you don't mind… it would mean I could clean the place up a big and sort out some sleeping arrangements for you" I agreed with the clap of his hands. "Alright then. But, come in for the moment. I have coffee if you want one? Its that of cola…" he sounded embarrassed as he held the door widely open for me.

I tittered at him "Coffee would be great thank you" and walked through the door, he follow right behind me.

I was a little taken aback at the sight of his house. Every surface was covered in dust, and there was a smash china figurine on the floor, the obvious explanation for the crash I had heard earlier. His floor was covered in wrappers and various bits of clothing, all discarded and very forgotten. I swallowed back a simper of shock as Naruto spoke again.

"I'm sorry its such a mess… I haven't had time lately…" we apologised miserably, walking past me and leading me to the kitchen.

"Its okay. I'm not a neat freak or anything!" I laughed, even though the mess surround me everywhere I went was pulling every string my body.

I was relieved when I got into the kitchen to see his kitchen chairs weren't cluttered. His table on the other hand had some dirty used mugs on it, but it wasn't as bad as his dining room table, which looked like Mount CoffeeCup…  
I took a seat at the table while Naruto put the kettle on.

"So how has life been to you?" he asked as he collected the last two clean cups from the cupboard.

"It's been okay. There's been a lot of changes but I think I've adjusted well!" I told him positively "And yourself?"

"I'm closer to my goal of becoming Hokage then I ever have!" I announced with pride "I can taste it!" he beamed at me warmly and couldn't help but smile back at him. "Sugar?"

"Yes honey…" I sighed in a daze.

Naruto laughed at me "I like your humour!" he giggled brightly.

I blinked and then realised what he had meant, and more importantly what I had just said. I quickly recovered myself, glad he saw it as a joke. "1 please"

Naruto laughed again, his smile literally glittering at me as he grabbed the milk and finished making the coffee.

"I'm glad to have a visitor" he told me as he sat down "life was getting tough and boring to be honest…"

Then I guess I've really chosen my timing well…

_***if you don't know what I mean by 'slanting fringe' then look up Bou from An Café. :3**_

_**Also, is you know who Hitsugi is from Nightmare, then all I can say if I'm kind of imagining Naruto looking like him with blonde hair xD (he did have blonde hair at one point…)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was good to try and make me a bed to stay out, but with my luck he had no luck with it…

MY luck is brilliant.

"I know this kind of strange- and it will only be one night!" he stuttered awkwardly to be as I sat at his kitchen table drinking my third cup of coffee, rubbing the back of his neck- why does he always do that? "But I think you'll have to share a bed with me for tonight- just tonight though! Cause tomorrow I can go to the cleaners and wash some sheets… The only cleans ones are on my bed- fresh on yesterday" He grins, giving me the good guy pose.

I laughed at him fondly, telling him it sounded a bit weird but that I didn't mind. I thanked him again for his kindness.  
Like I said, my luck is brilliant! Tonight, I shall be sharing sleeping with Naruto. And when I say sleep I MEAN sleep and nothing more- nothing good comes from going fast. Especial not in relationships. I need to play this nice and slow and casual…

"I'm just gunna tidy upstairs… cause, well… I heard its really rude to have a guest sleep in a untidy room, so…" And he dashed of like a strike of blonde lightning, running up the stairs.

I felt truly honered about how hard he was trying to make me comfortable. I don't think I've ever had someone try this hard before! What a sweetie… I heard a loud thump coming from upstairs, followed quickly by a crash and the sound of Naruto swearing.

"Naruto?" I called like a worried house wife, running out the kitchen and too the bottom of his stair case "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" groaned his voice "I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Honest" he laughed

"Do you need a hand?" I asked, fully willing to be of any service to him.

"No, its fine"

At the moment the doorbell rang. Then again. Then again, Then again…  
It kept on ringing, over and over, the person on the other side clearly having no patience. Naruto called down, sounding a little stuck, if I could get the door for him. I happily yelled 'yeah, sure!' before twisting round on my heel and doing a quick hop and skip to the door.

I swung it open, a plain look on face. I was sure what expression to pull. Looking too happy but be weird or suspicious, and looking angry, which any person would be in this case if they had their door rang in such a way, might be threatening and gain me an enemy right there and then.  
Straight away, I came face to face with a very unimpressed looking woman. She was about my height, maybe an inch taller but in no way smaller than me. She had thin, shiny pink hair that was passed her shoulders and framed a delicate face with small glittering green eyes. Her nose was small, and bent under slightly in a cute fashion and was smooth natural colour, showing no signs of any make up, but even on her cheeks or forehead. Her lips were thin and the corners but rose to a perfect, well-shaped pout in the middle. She wasn't a stereotypical beauty, what she did have an attractive natural look that made her seem even more becoming. She had a piercing in her nostril and 2 sets of lobe piercings on each ear. The woman wore a dark pink kimono with light pink trimming and flower pattern. It was quite short, ending about 5 inches under her bottom, and showed off a pleasant figure. Pleasant being the word as she did have curves, but she was nowhere near the ideal hour glass look. Her arms and legs looked strong but shapely, with a light orange tan, lighter than Naruto's of course.

I couldn't help but bite my inner lip as I looked at her. She wasn't glamorous but she just about held everything I had been working for, and she held in such a normal, average way.

AT first sight of me, her grew to saucers. She looked me up and down and then scowled, folding her arms tightly across her small chest.

"Who are you?" she spat "And why, may I ask, are you in my boyfriend's home?"

This was the point where had to stop mine eyes from turning to saucers like hers had. I never stopped to think he might have a girlfriend already! Another challenge.. Of which I shall win, of course! I quickly began a cover up-

"Oh no, you've it wrong!" I laughed "Hi, I'm sure we've before" I added with a smile.

"Have we?" Sakura looked me up and down again "When?"

"In battle probably. I'm sure I recognise you…" I lied "I'm Shizuka" I bowed to her politely "And you?"

"Sakura" she said in a untrusting manner "Why are you here at this early hour? And why haven't I seen you before?" she sounded very suspiciously of me. SO much so that it was making me terrible uncomfortable under her intrusting glance.

"Different village. And I arrived here a bit randomly. I'm just visiting for a little while" I beamed kindly.

Sakura nodded, though it was clear she didn't approve of my staying. "Where's Naruto?"

"Oh, I'll just call him!"  
Now I really did feel like a house wife…

"Naruto!" Oh, how tempted I was to yell 'honey'… "Sakura is at the door for you"

There was another crash, quickly followed by swearing once again, before Naruto called down to me "Coming!"

I turned back to Sakura and gave her an awkward smile "he said he's-"

"I heard him" she scoffed.

I kept a smile but gritted my teeth. Well, if she's as big bitch to Naruto as she is to me, then she'll be easy to discard of. Look out 'Sakura', Shizuka is here! And guess what? She's going kick you so hard you fly into the next village in the north direction… Bitch.

Naruto came running down the stairs noisily, jumping off the last step and poking his head round the door. He beamed very nervously at Sakura.

"Morning, Saku-"

"Whatever" she spat at him

The was an awkward silence, with Sakura keeping her eyes burning into Naruto, while he stared at the floor and I looked from one to the other. Naruto didn't look frightened, or guilty or worried- he actually looked bored and shy. This was incredibly strange…

"Do you need something?" he asked her finally, removing his eyes from the ground.

Sakura shrugged "Doesn't matter…" she snarled, turning on her heel and beginning to walk up, muttering under breath "like you"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled in defence, gritting my fist "I heard that you know!"

"Well, good then!" Sakura screamed back, still walking away.

"I love you" he yelled her, a small smile on his adorable tanned face.

"Love you too" she called back in a calmer tone, but not turning round.

Naruto sighed and closed the door, me moving out the way quickly.

"Sorry about that" he smiled "She can be a bit grumpy in the morning. If she said anything to you then just ignore it"

I told him it was fine and flashed him a smile.

"So, she's your girlfriend right?" I asked him, just as he began to head back to the stairs.

"Only when she wants!" he laughed "But yeah… We've going out for a few months now."

"Is it serious?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as I could.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know really… In a way I guess" he told me fondly.

How could he like a girl like that? How could she be a girl that? She sound so terrible, but she looks so pretty- but her personality, YUK! How can he like girl who is such a drama-queen bitch? God, I've only just met her and I hate her! I preferred that quieter girl that showed me the way to Naruto's house… Hina was it? Oh well, it doesn't matter…

Naruto began to head upstairs "You can make yourself another cup of coffee if you want" he told me as he went"

"I haven't finished my old one… DO you want me to make You one?"

"No thanks" Naruto called as he turned the corner.

I bit my inner cheek and headed back to the kitchen and to my cup. For the next 30 minutes, I sort of just sat there, day dreaming, sipping my coffee, though it was stone cold by 10 minutes. I just stared into space, yawning every now again, my finger tracing round the top of my coffee mug. When 30 minutes struck, Naruto came running back down the stairs.

"Yeah, I've got to leave in 10 minutes-" he puffed, pulling on an orange black jacket, so similar to the one he had years ago "Once I'm fully dressed I'll show you the way to the shop okay?" he zipped up the jacket.

"Sure" I nodded happily.

"I'll give you my key" He muttered, as he began circling the room, his eyes scanning the floor for something "So you can get back in an all… Ah, yes!" Naruto cheered, jumping to the floor and grabbing a pair of blue converses. "I hope you don't mind all this-"

"OH no, it's absolutely fine!" I reassured him with a grin.

He beamed at me, before hopping back to his feet and jogging out the room to grab whatever else he needed. He returned five minutes later declaring he was ready to 'go, go and go'. I got up from my seat, tucking the chair neatly behind me, and followed him out the door. Before locking it, Naruto passed me a set of keys.

"It's the spare" he explained, holding up another set.

He locked the door and we set off.

"It isn't far" he told me "you don't even have to turn anywhere! It's just straight ahead!"

Conversation was light was comforting on our slow walk. We spoke about how life had been since we'd last seen each other, before Sakura came back into view in our conversation. By blonde crush told me how he had fancied her for years, making me realise that she must have been the girl he told me about so long ago. He told me how them getting together was kind of an accident. He declared that they had been drunk and 'things just happened' and that when they woke up the next morning lying next to each other he had freaked out. Sakura on the other hand apparently hadn't, taking everything to a different route.

I didn't really understand what Naruto thought all this meant, but to me it was as clear as fucking crystal that that bitch was just using him for one thing and one thing only… How could he? How could he really want to be with a girl like her?

Our journey came to end to quickly for me. He took some money out his pocket and placed in my hand, telling me to buy whatever I wanted. He said he didn't mind what I cooked it as he promised to eat it. I had laughed at him.

"Well, give me an idea. What's your favourite food?" I giggled, poking him playfully in the cheek

"Ramen noodles!" he answered quickly like an excited child.

"Perfect! Theres lots of meals I can do with Ramen Noodles!" I cheered gleefully

We said out good byes, even exchanging a hug. I noticed a boy walking past us, probably just a little bit younger then Naruto and myself, looking a little alarmed by the hug for some reason. Naruto ran off, giving me a little wave as he did.

I sighed with lust as I watched run away to training. Turning on my heel, I headed into the shop, already completely sure of what I was going to cook for us that night. With the biggest decision made, my thoughts ran back to Sakura.

How could he be with a girl like that?

How could he ever fancy girl like that?

How could ever declare his love for a girl like that?

How could he say he's in love with a girl like that…

_**Eugh! Is just me or does this chapter suck? DX Anyway, I'm doing requests so feel free to send any in if you want **_


End file.
